


Hanging by a Moment

by mangacrack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Community: comment_fic, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't want to be one of those things. Walking around without a soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging by a Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enmuse (Scifiroots)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/gifts).



> Title was taken from [Lifehouse - Hanging by a Moment](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WWZd6o5YIhU&list=PLB8EDF39AC935CAF6&index=26&feature=plpp_video)

The rain wasn't falling, it was pouring from the sky and thunderclaps were rolling over the empty land. Only the angry lightings illuminated the sky, while Sam was waiting in the battered ruins of Elysium Plains Hotel. There was a whole in the ceiling, drenching Sam and the body he sat next to. 

"And you are sure, he will wake up again?" 

Sam had to asked, no matter how miserable he probably sounded. 

"Yes, I'm sure", Lucifer answered. "This is not the first time he died."

The morningstar was hiding in the shadows of the hall, dissecting one of the pagans he had killed if Sam had observed correctly. Lucifer's answer had been that strengthened his vessel. The pagans had challenged him and lost, which made any claim he had on their goods valid. Sam was all for it, when it spared him becoming Lucifer's meatsuit.

Actually he would kill every one of the pagans himself, would do any ritual that Lucifer ask him to perform if it brought Gabriel back to him. Sam had killed a lot in his life and for lesser reasons. Humans even. A few more monsters wouldn't lay too heavily on his consciousness. Even if they were not, even if they hadn't tried to eat innocent bystanders, he wanted Gabriel back. 

_His_ ... Gabriel. 

A strong hand was placed reassuringly on his shoulder and Sam never flinched away. Lucifer's presence was warm and welcome. Not even the fresh blood on his hand disturbed him. 

"Why you are doing this?" 

Sam didn't expect an answer he actually understood. He understood little, what Lucifer wanted from him, because many meanings got lost in translation between human and archangel needs. 

"I don't want to be one of those soulless things hell produces", Lucifer explained. "The love of my family ... Gabriel has reminded me of it, just before he died. It had been his last words towards me."

"What?", Sam wanted to know and averted his gaze from Gabriel's corpse (his vessel's corpse, if he wanted to believe Lucifer). "What did Gabriel said to you?"

Sam watched, when Lucifer silently stared at his brother and crouched down to touch the ashen wings. 

"He said, he loved me." Lucifer's voice sounded mellow, careful. Like he couldn't completely grasp the thought yet. "He said, he never _stopped_ loving me."


End file.
